


Grievances Raised

by WalkingInland



Series: Hozier Song Fics [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Modern AU, So here we are, and is left with no thoughts, how can one listen to dinner and diatribes and not imagine jammf gettin pegged, i ask you, idk man this just happened, in which jamie has a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingInland/pseuds/WalkingInland
Summary: In which the Frasers discuss who is the noisiest, who is to blame for said noises, and the struggles of shared walls between hotel rooms.Inspired by "Dinner and Diatribes" by Hozier; the title is also taken from the song.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Hozier Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986862
Comments: 36
Kudos: 95





	Grievances Raised

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting a new series of wee Outlander one-shots, each based on or inspired by a Hozier song. They will be an unconnected mix of canon divergent, missing moments, and aus. They will sometimes be a pretty direct translation of the song (as is the case for this one), and they’ll sometimes be more loosely inspired, by either the tone of the song or perhaps just a line or two. They will most likely all be pretty short. I'm not sure when or how quickly I'll be posting them, but I don't think they'll take me too long. :)
> 
> This first one is inspired by the song “Dinner and Diatribes”, found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iq5gesj6kmw
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Are you holding up alright, darling?”

Claire murmured to her husband next to her, her tone quiet enough to escape the notice of the other doctors and staff seated at their table.

The hospital benefit dinner was being held in a hotel ballroom and had been going on for hours. Most of the important speeches and networking had come to an end and the evening was reaching the point where people were drinking, chatting with friends they had not seen in a while, or slipping away for home or their room upstairs.

Jamie shook his head slightly as he answered. “Aye, I’m alright, mo chridhe. Just zoning out a bit.”

Claire grimaced in sympathy. While she loved her work and most of the people she worked with, those they were seated with this evening weren’t the most inspiring conversationalists. Jamie could carry on a pleasant conversation with a brick wall, but even he was struggling at this point several hours in.

“It’s getting late; do you want to head up to the room? I’ve talked to all the people I should, there’s no need for us to stick around any longer. Besides…”

She looked around for a moment, and seeing that their tablemates weren’t paying the least attention, leaned over to whisper in his ear, her grin only growing wider as she saw his reaction; surprise melting into wicked excitement.

“So it’s like that, is it Mrs. Fraser?”

“Aye. It is, Mr. Fraser.”

She didn’t even wait for a real response from Jamie before turning to the table and politely wishing everyone a good night and rising to go. They managed to keep their faces straight and their hands to themselves until they were out of the ballroom and into the hotel hallway, but the instant they were out of sight Claire snatched Jamie’s hand with a smirk and led her husband out of the room and to the elevators, stifling a laugh as he stumbled over his own feet in his eagerness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good _Christ_ , Sassenach.”

Claire chuckled, a little breathlessly, as she fumbled with the first clasp by her hip. “Repeatable, was it?”

She was met with only silence from the other side of the bed, followed by a deep, shuddering sigh.

“Christ.”

Claire’s chuckle turned into a full-on laugh as she undid the second clasp and dropped the whole contraption of leather and silicon onto the floor beside the bed. Rolling back over and scooting closer to her still breathless husband, her laughter faded into periodic amused snorts.

“I’ll remind you darling, that it _was_ your idea after all. You have no one to blame but yourself.” She poked him in the chest as she nestled comfortably into his side.

Jamie still hadn’t opened his eyes all the way, but now he pried one open to glance down at his smirking, teasing wife.

“Oh aye, blame this on me, ye wee minx. You, a walking temptation, and yer poor husband, caught in yer wiles.”

“Well I do believe the phrase “ _harder, Claire_ ” may have slipped from your mouth a time or two. I don’t think there was any tempting involved, I was just doing as you said.”

“And ye didna enjoy a minute of it, I suppose.” He cocked a brow before shifting his shoulders and rolling onto his side to pull Claire tighter against him.

“I didn’t say that at all. I enjoyed it very much, thank you.” She snuggled against his chest, hands running up and down his sides and around to the small of his back. “Although that leather did pinch a bit; we might have to look into getting a different harness at some point. Maybe one of the fabric ones would be better.” Her hands slipped lower, eliciting a soft groan that turned into a sigh, “Or we could check out that shop on – “

“Claire.”

Jamie’s eyes were closed again.

“Hmm?”

“Yer thinking too much. How can ye have so many thoughts at a time like this?”

She snorted, snuggling closer as she brought her hands back up to run down his chest. “A time like this? What kind of time is it, exactly?”

He was interrupted in the middle of what Claire usually referred to as his _Scottish grunt_ when someone knocked at their door.

Claire nudged him as she turned to get up. “I guess I’m going to be the one to get that?”

“Mmphm.” He rolled slowly over onto his stomach, his next words coming muffled from the depths of the soft hotel pillow. “You guess right.”

Claire grabbed Jamie’s dress shirt from the tangled pile of clothes in the middle of the room, wrapping it around her body to make herself _just barely_ decent as she crossed to open the door to find a blushing, clearly embarrassed young hotel staff member.

From his sprawled position on the bed, Jamie couldn’t completely hear whatever exchange took place through the cracked hotel room door. He caught only bits and pieces of the conversation.

“…. bother you…. noise complaints…. would you mind…?”

“Yes of course…. apologize…. happen again…”

“…. Sorry again…. good night!”

Claire clicked the door closed, shed Jamie’s shirt and tossed it back on the floor, and crawled back into bed with her husband, propping herself up on an elbow beside him.

She poked Jamie in the side, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

“ _You_ sir, have gotten us in trouble. The front desk received not one, but _several_ sound complaints about ‘disruptive noises’ coming from our room. And before you blame me, you always say my noises are _wee_ and I don’t think _wee_ noises would have earned us any complaints.”

He raised his head up from his nest of pillows, eyebrow cocked in mock offense, “Oh aye? And how am I to blame for that? It’s no’ my fault if yer the one making me sound like a dyin’ cow.”

A fair bit of scuffling, giggling, teasing, and rolling about followed this statement, resulting in Claire pinned to the bed, both of them breathless, exhausted, and so happy they couldn’t control the giant grins on their faces.

“Well,” Jamie sighed, “I suppose it’s good we’ll be moving out of the apartment soon. Wouldn’t want the neighbors complaining to the landlord. Because aye, Sassenach,” he fingered the marks that the harness had left on her thighs and hips as he leaned in to kiss her, whispering against her mouth, “to answer your question. It’s repeatable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before sooooooooooooo yikes™. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
